villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Julius (Disney)
Julius is the main antagonist of Disney's Runaway Brain. He is a monster resembling a hybrid of Frankenstein's Monster and Peg Leg Pete who ends up being in Mickey Mouse's body. He was voiced by Jim Cummings in English and the late Toru Ohira in Japanese. History ''Runaway Brain'' Julius is the creation of Doctor Frankenollie, who wishes to unleash his creature on the world. To do this, Frankenollie places an ad on a newspaper with an exorbitant price to his place, which is noticed by Mickey Mouse. Mickey arrives in Frankenollie's, who promptly switches Mickey and Julius's brains. Though Frankenollie succeeds in this, he is killed in the process. Julius finds a picture of Minnie in Mickey's wallet and develops feelings for her. He escapes the lab, spots her at a shopping store, and enters to proclaim his love. Minnie thinks it is Mickey she is talking to, and when the real Mickey in Julius's body enters to save her, she attacks him. Mickey is able to explain, and battles Julius while Minnie is safe on top of a skyscraper. Mickey and Julius end up being electrocuted on cable wires, switching brains back in the process. Now that Julius is in his rightful body, he has a better chance of destroying Mickey and getting Minnie. Still, Mickey manages to free Minnie from his grasp. He is accidentally knocked off the building by Minnie but is pulled up repeatedly like a yo-yo as he is tied to a rope attached to a moving Hawaiian girl's arm on a billboard. In the end, Mickey and Minnie use Julius to pull a raft to Hawaii for vacation. Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Julius appears in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance as a secret boss. When Sora and Riku arrive at Traverse Town's Fountain Court, Julius emerges from a sewer grate in the middle of the arena and engages the Keyblade wielders in battle. After an arduous battle, Julius flees back into the sewers, leaving behind the Ultima Weapon Keychain. Julius's fighting style borrows heavily from commercial wrestling, incorporating moves such as one-two punches, body slams, and a leaping crash. He can also grab Sora or Riku and belch on them, inflicting Blind, Confuse, and/or Poison. At half health, he can infuse his fists with electricity, temporarily boosting the range and power of his attacks. His leaping crash in this state, if it connects, can force Sora's or Riku's selected command to reset and double its load time (unless the command is an item). He periodically enters this state for the rest of the fight. If he is at his last health bar when this happens, the effect is permanent until his defeat. Trivia *It is unknown why Julius is in Traverse Town in Kingdom Hearts 3D. However, in the cutscene prior to his battle, the sewer grate he rests in glows red, implying that he was sealed there. *Julius is the first secret boss in the Kingdom Hearts series to be of an existing Disney character. Navigation Category:Alter-Ego Category:Male Category:Lover Stealers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Monsters Category:Giant Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Supervillains Category:Psychopath Category:Animals Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Horror Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Evil Creation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Amoral Category:Homicidal Category:In Love Category:Stalkers Category:Perverts Category:Sadists Category:Obsessed Category:Karma Houdini Category:Golems Category:Inconclusive Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fighters Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Kidnapper Category:Mutants Category:Twin/Clone Category:Imprisoned Category:Mute Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Mutated Category:Rapists Category:Oppressors Category:Brutes Category:Undead Category:Game Bosses